<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alive and Well by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093418">Alive and Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi Chapter, Other, Rose Molina lives, Sunset Curve, i love the phantoms, the Molina family deserves the world, when I said everyone was alive I meant it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone lives. The boys of Sunset Curve are alive in 2020, and so is Rose Molina. What will happen to the family as they grow?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie&amp;Luke&amp;Reggie&amp;Alex, Julie&amp;Phantoms, Julie/Luke, Ray Molina/Rose Molina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy this story! It’s wholesome I swear. I am tagging as teen and up because of future mentions of the boys home lives, but it may change to a G rating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   As Julie slept soundly in her bed, the lights turned on. She groaned as she felt someone jump into her bed. The mattress squeaked up and down.</p><p>   "Wake up," Rose said, and Julie groaned, burying her face into her pillow. Her mother laughed energetically. </p><p>   "I don't wanna," she complained, voice muffled by the pillow.</p><p>   "It's your first day of school, mija. Let's go," she said lovingly. </p><p>   "Fine," Julie said, sitting up. Rose laughed as she dramatically rolled out of bed, landing on the floor.</p><p>   "I'll start breakfast. Don't be late," she teased, kissing her daughter's hair and leaving. She then knocked on Carlos's door, waking him up as well. As she walked downstairs, she saw her husband already starting their food. "Well, someone's ahead of the game."</p><p>   "I thought I'd get a head start," he said. She wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning her head of curls on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. He smiled at her, before focusing again on the stove. </p><p>   "Thank you," she said, closing her eyes in content. Before they could say anything more, Julie came bounding down the staircase, dressed in jeans and a tee shirt.</p><p>   "Morning dad," she said, smiling at her parents.</p><p>   "Good morning, Julie. Ready for the first day of your big sophomore year?" He asked, flipping his pancakes. Julie shrugged, pulling the orange juice out of the fridge. </p><p>   "I'm not as excited as Flynn, that's for sure," she said, thinking about the FaceTime call she had received the night before where her friend had shown her all of her new school supplies and outfits. </p><p>   "It's hard to be as excited as Flynn about anything," her mother joked. She always did like the enthusiastic teenager who her daughter had become best friends with. </p><p>   Carlos came downstairs next, clearly not wanting to leave the house. </p><p>   "Don't make me go," he begged. Rose and Ray shook their heads.</p><p>   "You're going," Ray said. "It can't be that bad."</p><p>   "It's school. It is that bad," he said. They shook their heads, grabbing plates and sitting down at the table. "Can't I stay and ghost hunt?"</p><p>   "Not happening," Ray shot down. </p><p>   "I'm here and ready for food," Flynn said, walking through the front door. Rose laughed as she walked in, hugging the mother figure and grabbing her own plate.</p><p>   "Hello Flynn," Ray said with a kind smile. She sat down next to Julie, hugging her best friend. "Someone's excited."</p><p>   "It's not me," Carlos said.</p><p>   "You two are way to dramatic," Julie said. Rose walked over, setting the plate of pancakes in front of them, and setting a thing of syrup beside it. They all dug in, eating quickly, conversing per usual. </p><p>   "Alright kids. Let's go," Ray said. Rose sat in the drivers seat, her husband beside her. Julie, Flynn, and Carlos sat in the backseats, arguing about which radio station to play. </p><p>   "Alright, let's do this," Julie said. She and Flynn shared their schedules, seeing which classes they had together and which classes they didn't have together. </p><p>   They dropped Carlos off first, making sure he got inside. They then drove towards the high school. </p><p>   "Good luck girls," Rose said, and the two smiled, waving. They walked inside, ready for the new year to start.</p><p>   "We have some pretty great kids," Ray said. Rose nodded, agreeing.</p><p>   "The best."</p><p>   Julie and Flynn walked towards their lockers, ready for the first class of their second year of high school. </p><p>   Eventually, it came time for their music class. They gladly sat in their chairs, talking about the newest gossip in the school, which they had heard in the halls. Sitting down in the back row, they heard a bag drop beside them. They looked over to see an attractive, brunette boy next to them. His hair curled out from inside of his beanie, and he wore a tee shirt with the sleeves clearly cut off.</p><p>   "Anyone sitting here?" He asked politely, and the two shook their heads. He sat down, before gesturing towards three other boys, and blonde, tall boy, and a dark haired boy wearing a leather jacket. The other boy had sweaty hair and wore jeans and a tee shirt. They sat down next to each other, before introducing themselves to the two girls.</p><p>   "Hey, I'm Alex," the blonde said. "This is Reggie, Bobby, and Luke."</p><p>   "I'm Julie."</p><p>   "Flynn."</p><p>   "Nice to meet you," Reggie said happily. </p><p>   "So, do you guys play instruments?" Flynn asked. They explained which instruments they played, and even that they had a created band they called Sunset Curve. From that moment on, the four boys and two girls were practically inseparable, and nobody ever saw them alone.</p><p>   Rose and Ray's house was never quiet again. If you asked them though, they didn't mind much. Suddenly, it was full of teenagers getting ready for gigs or waiting to get picked up by their parents. Watching as their daughter made it back barely before curfew. But they were never worried. The boys were good kids. They never defied the adults, and always took care of Julie.</p><p>   They were good to Carlos as well. They would go to his baseball tournaments, and play video games with him. They'd tell him stories and help with his homework. Carlos now had four older brothers to look up to. </p><p>   Rose smiled as all four boys left her house.</p><p>   "Bye Mrs. Molina!" They all called out, and she waved.</p><p>   "Bye boys. See you tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean you have to quit the band?" Luke exclaimed, standing up quickly, nearly kicking the school chair under him. </p><p>   "You heard what I said Luke!" Bobby exclaimed. The mood in the classroom had shifted significantly, and they hadn't even started class yet. "They say I have to focus on my grades."</p><p>   "Just lie to them," Luke said.</p><p>   "I'm not you, Luke. I can't just lie to my parents like it's nothing," Bobby said aggressively, and Alex became ready to stand between them.</p><p>   "Don't bring them into this," he replied. </p><p>   "Stop fighting," Reggie said, and everyone stopped in their tracks.</p><p>   "Sorry Reg," Bobby said. Before they could say anything more, Julie and Flynn walked in, their arms linked together.</p><p>   "Hey guys," Flynn said happily, before she gave them a confused look, seeing all of their fallen faces. "What's got you guys down?"</p><p>   "Bobby's just informed us that he's quitting the band," Alex said, his arms crossed.</p><p>   "What!" Julie exclaimed. "Why? You can't do that! You guys have a gig on Saturday!"</p><p>   "I'm just as upset as you guys," Bobby said. </p><p>   "His parents are making him quit," Reggie said, finishing the story. </p><p>   "They can't do that," Julie said, sitting down. Flynn followed.</p><p>   "They can with my grades. I'm hardly passing anything," Bobby said harshly. He ran his hand through his hair, looking at the ceiling right as the bell rang.</p><p>   "Well what are we supposed to do for the gig this weekend?" Luke asked. "We can't cancel." </p><p>   "We'll figure it out," Alex said, slapping a friendly hand on Bobby's shoulder.</p><p>   "And we'll help you with your grades," Flynn said. "Between the six of us someone has to know something."</p><p>   "I wouldn't bank on it," Bobby joked, and just like that, peace was restored to the group, even with the newly created tension.</p><p>   Later that day, Julie walked inside of her house, seeing her mother sitting on the couch with a guitar, the pick between her teeth as she tuned it. </p><p>   "Hey, mom," she said, sitting beside her. Rose set the guitar against the couch, hugging her daughter. </p><p>   "How was school?" She asked, turning so they were facing each other, setting the small pick on the coffee table. </p><p>   "Fine I guess. Big problem though. Bobby has to quit," Julie said, before her phone went off.</p><p>   "Wait, why?" She asked, and Julie gave her the short version of the story.</p><p>   'Come to the garage,' the text from Luke said. She squinted, before showing it to her mom.</p><p>   "Oooo, let me know what happens," her mom said as if she were a teenager herself. Rose always did like the idea of Julie and Luke being an item. Ray would disagree. </p><p>   Julie laughed, before standing up. She made her way towards the garage, which they had turned into their hangout area. Curiously opening the door, she peaked in to see all of her friends. </p><p>   "What's going on?" She asked, walking in fully, only to realize that they all moved their band equipment into the room. The group of teenagers held their arms  out widely.</p><p>   "Julie Molina, this is an initiation," Reggie said. She squinted, looking at Flynn, who in turn just gestured towards the boys, indicating that she should listen to what they had to say. </p><p>   "An initiation?"</p><p>   "We're inviting you," Luke said, before Alex began to play a drum role. "To join Sunset Curve!"</p><p>   "What?" She asked.</p><p>   "You've gotta do it, babe," Bobby said to his friend. "You're the only one I trust enough to do it. You're the only one any of us trust enough to do it." </p><p>   "But I'm the roadie," she said. "I don't play with you guys."</p><p>   "Now you do," Alex said, standing up from his stool and walking towards the rest of the group. </p><p>   "So, what do you say, Julie?" Luke asked, dragging out her name and stepping impossibly close to her. "Join our band?"</p><p>   "Guys..." she started, already smitten by the taller boy in front of her.</p><p>   "Please?" Bobby and Reggie said, moving to their knees and clasping their hands together. </p><p>   "Okay," she said, and they all cheered excitedly.</p><p>   "One more thing," Flynn said, and they all turned towards her. "I think you're joining her band."</p><p>   "What she said," Julie replied as Flynn tossed her arm over her shoulder. </p><p>   "What's going on?" Carlos asked, walking through the door. The group looked at him, freezing in place. </p><p>   "I'm joining the band," Julie said, and Carlos nodded.</p><p>   "Nice. Does that mean I can be a roadie now?" He asked, and they all laughed, continuing their celebration.</p><p>   Rose and Ray walked into their bedroom, looking at each other. Outside of their window, they could see the light on in the garage, hearing an echo of the loud music their daughter's band was creating. </p><p>   "Do you think they're being too loud?" Ray asked, knowing her answer. Rose shook her head.</p><p>   "Music never sleeps," she said, kissing his cheek. He shook his head. </p><p>   "Those boys are going to be the death of me," he said, sitting on the bed and pulling his wife down with him. She smiled, curling into his body as she had done for so many years now. </p><p>   "You love them," she said. He sighed.</p><p>   "Yeah, I do." </p><p>   Ray and Rose were always at their gigs, cheering them on from the crowd or backstage. Carlos was almost always there as well. They watched as the band name changed from Sunset Curve to Julie and the Phantoms. </p><p>   That one was Flynn's idea, and she was really proud of it. </p><p>   "Remind you of your band days?" Ray asked Rose. </p><p>   "You have no idea," she replied, jumping up and down to the loud music, dancing. Rose and the Petal Pushers had been a rising band, until they had a falling out that resulted in most of the members never speaking to each other again. Rose wasn't bitter about it though. It gave her more time to spend with her ever growing family.</p><p>   "How'd we do?" Julie asked her parents, still high on the adrenalin from the show. </p><p>   "You guys were amazing," Rose said. She watched the talented kids gladly take the compliment. "Come on, let's get something to eat."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please bookmark, comment, and send kudos! Let me know if you have requests! Have a great day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie moved in first. It was a normal school morning, or at least it should have been. The teenagers ate breakfast, looking out the window to see the sun pouring in. </p><p>   "Where's Reggie? He's almost always here by now," Ray said, leaning on the kitchen counter.</p><p>   "I'm not sure. I can text him," Alex replied, removing his phone from his sweatshirt pocket and unlocking it. He accessed Reggie's contact, texting him. </p><p>   'Where are you?' </p><p>   He didn't get an immediate answer, but eventually, Reggie did respond back. </p><p>   'Ran into a few issues... I'll see you at practice'</p><p>   "What does he mean issues?" Bobby asked, peaking over Alex's shoulder.</p><p>   "I'm not sure," the blonde boy responded. "At least he'll be at practice."</p><p>   "Maybe check up on him throughout the day," Rose said with a caring voice, and Alex nodded.</p><p>   "Of course," he said. </p><p>   "I don't like this," Luke said. Reggie was always straightforward with them. He was always talkative, and energetic. If he weren't going to go to school, he would have vocalized it previously, or at least given a detailed reason.</p><p>   "Let's just try not to worry. We'll see him later," Julie said, though she couldn't help but wonder herself if there was something else wrong. Something was off. They went to school, anxiety plaguing the group.</p><p>   "I hope Reggie's alright," Ray said to his wife as she looked over his shoulder at the picture he was editing. He turned to look at her, and she saw a glint of worry in his eye. She sat down next to him, taking his hands. Ray and Reggie had always had a special type of bond. </p><p>   "I'm sure everything's okay," she said.</p><p>   "He's always so paranoid and jumpy. It makes me nervous," he replied. She nodded, agreeing.</p><p>   "The kids'll talk to him. Nothing goes unnoticed for long around here," she said. Ray gave a small smile and nodded.</p><p>   "I never would've imagined our house would become the main hangout but here we are," he said, and she laughed. </p><p>   "I wouldn't want it any other way."</p><p>   Later that day, the group of friends were setting up for band practice. As Luke plugged in his amp, he looked up towards the door to see Reggie walking in. He wore Alex's pink sweatshirt, with the hood over his head. Alex remembered stuffing the sweatshirt in Reggie's bag and forgetting about it.</p><p>   "Reggie!" Flynn cheered, noticing that he seemed to be curling in on himself. She took a mental note to stay quiet </p><p>   "Hey, guys," he said. </p><p>   "Reg, where were you? Is everything okay?" Bobby asked. They felt like they'd asked themselves that all day. </p><p>   "Yeah, yeah fine. Let's start practice," he said anxiously, looking down. They all gave him a concerned look, before picking up their instruments. Flynn and Bobby jumped around, singing with them. After a few missed notes Reggie stopped playing. Luke ran around him, trying to look into his eyes.</p><p>   "Reggie..." he said, before gently taking the hood from his face and moving his face up. Anger filled Luke's body seeing the large bruise on Reggie's cheek, near his ear, and a black eye. Julie jumped from her piano bench, and Alex rose from his stool. Bobby and Flynn followed as the group surrounded him. Reggie crossed his arms, staring at the floor.</p><p>   "Oh my god," Julie said. </p><p>   "I'll kill 'em," Bobby said, his fists clenched. </p><p>   "Reggie, can you tell us what happened?" Flynn asked, calmly grabbing his hand in both of hers. Reggie sniffed, but it turned into a sob. Alex stepped forward, pulling him into his chest protectively. </p><p>   "I'm gonna get my parents," Julie said, and Reggie shook his head, only slightly moving his head from Alex's shirt.</p><p>   "Please don't. I don't wanna cause trouble," he sobbed. Julie set her hand on the cheek that didn't have a mark, rubbing small circles with her thumb.</p><p>   "You will never be trouble," she whispered, before leaving the crying boy to her friends. She ran into her house, not bothering to shut the door behind her. </p><p>   "Julie?" Ray said, catching the running girl as she panted. He maneuvered so he had his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>   "Where's mom?" She asked, before seeing her mom walk in from the room beside them. </p><p>   "What's going on?" She asked, noticing her daughters rushed demeanor.</p><p>   "Reggie's hurt," she informed them, and that was enough to send the three outside. They walked in, seeing the friend group in the same positions, but sitting on the floor and holding onto Reggie tightly. </p><p>   "You're okay," Luke said in a hushed voice. Ray and Rose looked at each other sadly. Bobby looked up, and gestured over towards them.</p><p>   "Mr. and Mrs. Molina are here," he said, and Reggie sniffed, wiping his nose on his sweatshirt sleeve. He continued to stare down, not wanting to look at the set of adults.</p><p>   "Why don't you guys go and get dinner started. You know where everything is," Rose said, and the kids gave her desperate looks, not wanting to leave him.</p><p>   "We'll be right in, promise," Ray said, and they all hesitantly left. Rose grabbed a first aid kit from one of the shelves. She had required the kids to keep it when they rode their bikes to the house incase of an injury. They kneeled beside him as he wrapped himself up in his arms, missing the safety of his friends. Ray moved to set a hand on the boy's back, before thinking better of it and pulling it away.</p><p>   "What happened, Reggie?" The mother asked, pulling out a cold pack and holding it against his cheek, then on his eye. </p><p>   "I don't want to bother you guys with it. It'll blow over," he said quietly.</p><p>   "Reggie, are you in trouble?" Ray asked, and noticed that the boy didn't say anything. </p><p>   "Did you get into a fight?" Rose asked, hoping that the problem at hand wasn't what she had assumed. Reggie shook her head and she gently kissed his forehead. </p><p>   "It's my dad," he said, and Ray stilled. How could a parent ever do that to their child? </p><p>   "Has he done this before?" Ray asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible. Reggie shrugged.</p><p>   "Not really," he said. "Nothing this big. Just... words."</p><p>   "Why didn't you say anything?" Rose asked, still holding the cold pack against his skin. </p><p>   "It's just how it's always been I guess," he shrugged. </p><p>   "Can I hug you?" She asked him, and he nodded, allowing her to pull him into her body as his tears dried out. </p><p>   "You have a home with us for as long as you want," Ray said, and Reggie pulled him into the hug as well. </p><p>   But Reggie was only the first to move in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check out my other stories, send kudos, and leave comments :) have a great day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi," Luke said, and Julie jumped. She turned around, seeing the boy sitting on her now open window. She set a hand over her heart that was now beating furiously for multiple reasons. </p><p>   "Luke," she whispered aggressively. "What are you doing here? It's late." </p><p>   "I couldn't sleep. And I see you couldn't either," he said, gesturing towards her open laptop. She sighed.</p><p>   "I have an essay due in twenty minutes. I'm almost done though," she said. Luke swung himself backwards, landing on her carpet. She muffled her laugh, knowing that it was late. She moved over, sitting crisscross on her bed as he laid down, hugging his crush's pillow. She smiled at him, before continuing on with her essay. Soon, she had completed it and submitted it. She set her computer aside, laying down so she and Luke were looking at each other. "What happened?"</p><p>   "What do you mean?" He asked quietly. </p><p>   "You can fall asleep anywhere. If you can't sleep, something must have happened."</p><p>   "Mom and I had an argument. It's dumb," he propped his head up with his arm.</p><p>   "I'm sure it's not dumb. Your feelings are important. What were you fighting about?"</p><p>   "The usual. Bad test grade. The band. Priorities," he informed her. She nodded.</p><p>   "Your mom loves you. She just doesn't understand how important music is to you yet, but she'll come around," she said.</p><p>   "I wish my mom was more like your mom. She's so supportive."</p><p>   "Your mom supports you. She's just learning," she said. Luke smiled at her. She scrunched her face up. "What?"</p><p>   "Just thinking."</p><p>   "You sure think a lot for someone who's so dumb," she joked, and he had to cover his mouth in order to not laugh loud enough to wake the house. He sat up, taking her hand as she followed, leaning against the headboard of her bed. She looked down at their hands.</p><p>   "I do, don't I?" He agreed. She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. </p><p>   "I like it. Some of our best songs come from you thinking too much," she said, and he only half heard what she was saying. He was instead distracted, once again, by the beauty in front of him by the name of Julie Molina. </p><p>   He was distracted by her blinding smile that could light up a room. He was distracted by the way she got lost in her music. He was distracted by the way she teased the boys. He was distracted by... her. </p><p>   "Luke?" She said, which brought his back to reality. "You tuned out. You okay?"</p><p>   "Yeah," he said. "Have I ever told you that I think you're beautiful?"</p><p>   "What?" She asked in a breathy voice, a blush creeping up her body. She nervously made eye contact with Luke, and saw the sincere look in his eyes.</p><p>   "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" He repeated, boldly tucking a piece of her curly hair behind her ear. </p><p>   "Well now you have," she said. He pulled his hand away, and she missed the close contact. "...Luke?"</p><p>   Mmhmm?" He replied. </p><p>   "I love you."</p><p>   "I love you too, Molina," he said. They had done this plenty of times before.</p><p>   "Luke," she repeated, moving so they were completely facing each other. "I love you, but I also really, really like you."</p><p>   "Oh?" He said, before his eyes widened. "Oh."</p><p>   "I get it if you don't feel the same way it's just that I'm always around you so I just figured... it's dumb anyways you don't need to say anything. I shouldn't have brought it up. If you want..." before she could say anything else, Luke shot forward. He set his hands on her waist, kissing her. He quickly moved away.</p><p>   "Is that okay?" He asked, worried that he messed up. Julie, stared at him, shocked, and he began to panic. She then set her hands on his cheeks, gently kissing him. It was different this time. It somehow had more emotion than the one Luke had initiated previously. </p><p>   "Definitely," she whispered, their faces barely apart. He smiled.</p><p>   "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said, and her eyes widened.</p><p>   "Then why didn't you!" She exclaimed, before he set his finger on his lips to indicate quiet. They both laughed quietly, lost in the other's eyes.</p><p>   "Flynn's gonna flip." "The boys are gonna freak." They said at the same time, before laughed again. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her tightly into his body. </p><p>   It was only then when Julie realized how tired she had been. Leaning on Luke, she wrapped her arms around his waist. He reached up, turning off the lamp near her bed. </p><p>   Luke knew he should leave. It was late at night and if Ray Molina walked in on his daughter in bed with a boy, he would not be happy. No matter how pure their intentions were. </p><p>   But Julie looked so peaceful wrapped around his body, and he didn't want to go. He kissed her head, before closing his own eyes.</p><p>   Luke woke up in the same position as the previous night, well rested. He smiled at the girl, before gently shaking her awake. She smiled, sitting up before checking the clock.</p><p>   "I should get home. Cant have my mom worrying too much, can I?" He said. </p><p>   "I'll see you at practice," she said, and he found her sleepy voice absolutely adorable. </p><p>   It was now six in the morning, and Julie kissed the boy's cheek as he moved out of the bed, crawling out her window. Knowing that it was the weekend, she gladly tucked herself back under her blanket, falling back asleep.</p><p>   That day for practice, Flynn and Julie walked into the studio a few moments late. </p><p>   "Hey, guys," Flynn said, waving at the boys who were setting up their equipment as Bobby balanced a pen between his lip and nose.</p><p>   "Hi," Alex said. </p><p>   As Julie and Luke passed each other, she nonchalantly kissed him. He smiled at her, listening as their friends yelled around them.</p><p>   "Finally!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s an Alex based chapter for you all</p><p>Please comment what you want to see in this story, as well as check out my other stories in progress. I love to hear what you have to say. </p><p>Comment your favorite parts or lines :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early on a Saturday morning, Alex's alarm went off. He groaned, clicking the end button, knowing that he'd forgotten to turn it off from the previous school days. He checked his phone, before trying to fall back asleep. Unable to do so, he shrugged, standing up and tossing on a pair of jeans and a pink tee shirt, topping it off with his black baseball cap.</p><p>   He quietly left his house, not sure where he was going. Connecting his phone to the Bluetooth speaker in his car, he sighed in relief. Sometimes, he felt like his small silver car was the only place he felt truly alone. Sure, he loved how close his friend group was, but if never hurt to catch a breath of fresh air. </p><p>   Listening to music, he drove through the familiar streets, eventually parking in front of a small coffee shop. Even though it was a Saturday, the small building was only occupied by the baristas and a few people getting coffee before work. Alex ordered a drink and a snack, before sitting down and waiting. </p><p>   As he patiently sat, the doors opened and a teenage boy about his age rolled in on a skateboard. </p><p>   "Coming through," the boy called out, jumping off of his board and over the counter. The other baristas rolled their eyes playfully at his antics.</p><p>   "You're late," one said, trying to hide a smile and tossing him his apron. He grabbed an order, walking it towards the table number written on the receipt. </p><p>   "Here you go," he said, setting it in front of Alex, who smiled at him. The barista took a step backwards, ready to leave, before thinking better of it. "Aren't you in my chem class?"</p><p>   "I think so. Willie, right?" He asked, and he nodded, giving him a smile. Alex nearly melted, then nearly blushed at the thought.</p><p>   "That's me," he said, before pointing. "Alex?" He nodded and Willie sat down. "Pretty early on a weekend to be out and about, don't you think?"</p><p>   "Probably but who doesn't like waking up early for no reason?" Alex tried a joke. </p><p>   "Fair enough," Willie replied. They talked like that for another few minutes, before Willie heard his name.</p><p>   "You're still at work, William," someone called, and he smiled.</p><p>   "Well, Alex, it was nice finally getting to talk to you," he said, standing up. </p><p>   "You too," Alex said. Willie smiled, before making a bold move.</p><p>   "I'm not doing anything after my shift ends today, would you want to do something afterwards?" </p><p>   Alex was taken aback for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah. That sounds great." </p><p>   They exchanged phone numbers, and Alex left the building. When he got into his car, he laughed. That went well.</p><p>   Alex pulled into his driveway excitedly before pulling his keys out, realizing that he couldn't talk about the date he was now looking forward to. He sighed, hopping out of the car. He walked into the nice, almost too nice, house. </p><p>   "Alex!" His seven year old sister exclaimed, running to him. He hugged her tightly, before shushing her. </p><p>   "Remember, we can't yell in here. Especially you. Mom and dad say it's 'unladylike,'" he said, and she nodded, agreeing.</p><p>   "You're a bad influence, Alexander," his younger brother, Adam, said. He was only two grades below him. Alex shook his head, picking Mandy up. </p><p>   "Where have you been?" His mother asked, in the kitchen cooking. </p><p>   "I went for a drive," he said. Yes, he loved his parents, but they were extremely strict, and it didn't help Alex's anxiety one bit.</p><p>   "You didn't leave a note," she said, and Alex mentally slapped himself for not remembering to do a simple task, before remembering that it had been early, and he thought he would be back by the time they woke up.</p><p>   "I'm sorry. I totally forgot," he said, and she nodded.</p><p>   "Don't let it happen again," she said, pointing at him with the spatula, and he nodded. His father then walked into the kitchen, newspaper in hand.Alex wondered who still read physical newspapers when they could use technology instead.</p><p>   The teenager sat down for breakfast, eating a small amount of food, passing the time slowly. Eventually, it came time for him to leave to see his friends. Thank goodness. </p><p>   "I'll see you all later," he said, leaving. Mandie waved excitedly at him, and he laughed, blowing her a kiss. </p><p>   Soon enough, he was at the Molina's house, greeting Rose and Ray and walking into the garage. He did not expect to see Reggie sitting on Luke's lap, hitting his drum set loudly with Julie laughing uncontrollably to the side.</p><p>   "Do I even want to know?" Alex asked, and they shook his head.</p><p>   "They've been doing this all day!" Bobby called out, and Alex looked up to the loft, seeing the teenager sitting on the railing, his legs dangling off dangerously. Alex snapped his fingers before pointing at the floor.</p><p>   "Get down here right now before you fall and break your neck," Alex said, sounding so much like a mother. Bobby laughed.</p><p>   "Oh Flynn!" He called out, and she dragged Luke's couch under him. Alex shook his head as Bobby jumped off, landing on the cushions with a loud noise. </p><p>   "This is what happens when I'm not here for half an hour," he said, shaking his head at the chaos. </p><p>   They all looked at Alex, seeing that his hands were set in his pockets and he was rocking back and forth on his heels.</p><p>   "What's up?" Luke asked him, and Alex looked up at him.</p><p>   "Hmm? What?" He replied.</p><p>   "You're nervous," Julie said, and everybody nodded in agreement. Alex looked around.</p><p>   "I have a date," he mumbled, and they all cheered.</p><p>   "No way!" Flynn exclaimed, jumping up and down. He explained his morning to the group, and they all listened intently. </p><p>   "Who's the lucky idiot?" Bobby teased.</p><p>   "I'm just nervous. What if someone from church sees me or I panic and do something dumb," he said quickly, distracting from the earlier question.</p><p>   "It's gonna be great. You deserve this," Julie said encouragingly. He smiled, before pulling them all into a group hug.</p><p>   "I love you guys."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please please please comment what you want to see in this story. I haven’t hit writers block yet but we’re getting there</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose Molina grabbed a pitcher full of ice cold lemonade and multiple plastic cups, walking outside towards the garage. Expecting to hear music, she was shocked to hear chanting instead. She peaked inside, seeing Bobby and Luke jokingly wrestling in the middle of the floor as their friends chanted their names from the side. Bobby pinned Luke down, and Flynn yelled.</p><p>   "One! Two! Three!" She exclaimed. Bobby jumped up, holding his arms upwards. </p><p>   "No way! He cheated!" Luke complained, taking Bobby's extended hand, following the other boy and landing on his feet. </p><p>   "I don't think so," Rose said, and they all looked at the door. They all gave her guilty looks, but she only smiled, shaking her head at their antics and walking in. She set the pitcher on a small table. "I think Bobby won fair and square."</p><p>   "Yes!" Bobby exclaimed. "Thanks Mrs. M."</p><p>   "Anytime," she said. "So... do I want to know what led to this little competition?"</p><p>   "Loser has to get their ear pierced," Alex chimed in, and Luke pouted. </p><p>   "We can match," Julie joked, pointing to her own ear with little gold heart earrings. </p><p>   "Hope that goes well," Rose laughed, walking outside. She sat down next to her garden, leaning slightly backwards and enjoying the shining sun. She then felt someone next to her. She opened her eyes, seeing Ray crossing he legs next to her. She kissed his cheek, then leaned her head on his shoulder. </p><p>   "This is nice," he said. She smiled.</p><p>   "Really nice," she said. "We have some really great kids." </p><p>   "I agree," he replied. They then heard someone else sitting next to them. They turned to see Carlos, leaning into his mom's side. She kissed his forehead lovingly, and tossed an arm around his shoulder. </p><p>   "Do you think they'll let me go watch their practice?" He asked.</p><p>   "I'm not sure how much practice is getting done in there but I'm sure they won't mind," she said. The boy excitedly jumped up, heading towards the studio. </p><p>   "Carlos!" Reggie exclaimed, allowing the boy to jump on his back. Carlos gave a confused look, seeing Flynn pulling a piercing gun out of her backpack.</p><p>   "Okay, Kimmy Gibbler, what are you doing?" Julie joked, and Flynn laughed loudly at the reference.</p><p>   "Come on, Luke," she said, and he dramatically sighed. He sat on the floor, and made a grabby hand motion towards Julie. She laughed, sitting beside him and taking his hand. He held it, closing his eyes tightly. </p><p>   "That's sick," Reggie said when Luke was done. Luke shook his head.</p><p>   "I'm never making a bet with you again," he said to Bobby, pointing at him. Bobby held his arms up, laughing. </p><p>   "Childish," Alex laughed playfully, taking his phone out to take a picture. </p><p>   "I like it," Julie said, and Luke's face immediately softened.</p><p>   "You guys are a sickeningly cute couple," Flynn said, but Bobby chimed in.</p><p>   "I think Alex and Willie are cuter. They should battle it out," he said. Everyone laughed, except for Alex, who covered his head with his hands, embarrassed. </p><p>   "Awww, you made him blush," Julie teased. </p><p>   "We're not a couple," he mumbled.</p><p>   "You go on dates," Reggie said. "Sounds like a couple."</p><p>   The group stayed for dinner, the extra chairs crowding the small table. Nobody minded though. They passed the plates and food around, telling stories from school and work. </p><p>   "I for one, am excited to see you guys perform this weekend," Rose said, and they all smiled. </p><p>   "So are we," Alex said.</p><p>   "We wrote a new song for it," Julie said, gesturing to her boyfriend, who nodded excitedly. </p><p>   "We're gonna kill it," he said, absentmindedly holding his ear, which now had a stud in it. </p><p>   "We always do," Reggie said. Bobby dramatically rolled his eyes.</p><p>   "I get it. You guys are better without me," he teased. The group laughed. </p><p>   "No way," Flynn said. </p><p>   "Maybe you can play the fiddle in our country album," Reggie chimed in. Julie faked an upset look.</p><p>   "I thought I was supposed to play the fiddle," she joked.</p><p>   "We are not doing a country album," Luke whined. </p><p>   "You don't know that for sure," Alex said. "Might have to do a cheesy Christmas album too."</p><p>   "I draw the line," Luke replied. </p><p>   "Have yourself a merry little Christmas," Bobby began to obnoxiously sing, and Luke groaned. </p><p>   "Nope." </p><p>   "It would be fun," Rose said, and they continued to tease Luke, who continued to sink into his seat, arms crossed as his friends obnoxiously came up with worse ideas. </p><p>   "Maybe they should just make a list," Ray whispered, and Rose laughed. </p><p>   "They clearly have a plan," she replied, still giggling. He kissed her head, not realizing that the teenagers had been distracted.</p><p>   "You two are the cutest couple... like... ever. I think they win the award," Alex said, and Rose and Ray laughed, him leaning his chin on her head. </p><p>   "Honestly," Reggie said, and Rose gave him a kind smile. Though she thought of all of the boys... and Flynn, as her kids, she had a soft spot for Reggie. He did live with them after all. </p><p>   "Have you guys ever seen their wedding pictures?" Carlos asked, and the adults held their hands out.</p><p>   "I'm not really sure we need to get those out," Ray said. </p><p>   "Really," Rose said. Julie and Carlos looked at each other, before rushing to grab the picture books. They gathered around the couch, Ray softly brushing his hands through Rose's hair. </p><p>   "Your dress was beautiful," Flynn said, pointing at the picture. </p><p>   "I thought so," Ray replied, smiling at her.</p><p>   "How'd you propose?" Luke asked. </p><p>   "He didn't. I did," Rose said, and they all nodded.</p><p>   "Sounds about right," Bobby said. Ray laughed. </p><p>   "She beat me to it," he said. </p><p>   "It was spontaneous. We were eating dinner outside and next thing I knew I was engaged," Rose said, happy to recall the event.</p><p>   "Best decision she ever made," Ray said, and she teasingly flicked his head, before kissing his cheek. </p><p>   "Fast forward and we have seven kids," she said, gesturing towards the group.</p><p>   "I love that you consider us your kids," Alex said, and Rose sat up, pulling the boy who was sitting on the floor into a tight hug. </p><p>   The kids couldn't all agree on much, but they did agree that Rose and Ray Molina were made for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: mentions of Alex getting kicked out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Rose rolled over, checking the clock next to her bed, noticing just how early in the morning it was. She quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her husband, listening to the calming sound of rain outside of the house pour. She moved downstairs, setting a teakettle on the stove. She pulled a mug out of a cabinet, and set it down, patiently waiting for her drink to be done. </p><p>   As she waited, she heard a knock on the door. Startled, Rose jumped, shivering. She wondered who could be at the door so early. Moving one of the shades, she noticed a familiar teenage boy on the other side of the door. She quickly moved to open it, revealing a clearly upset Alex. </p><p>   "I'm sorry," he said through tears. Rose shook her head, guiding the soaking wet boy inside. She sat him down on the couch, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around him protectively. "I'm so sorry. It's so early and I wasn't sure where I should go so I came here but then it started raining..."</p><p>   "It's alright," she said in a motherly voice. "I'm glad you came here. Now, I'm going to get us some tea, and then we'll talk." </p><p>   Alex sat anxiously. He didn't know if the reason he was shaking was because he was cold or because he was nervous. Probably both. He noticed Rose setting two mugs in front of them, before sitting down beside him. He kicked his shoes off, revealing his mismatched socks. She readjusted the blanket around him, noticing that he was still crying, and that he hadn't brought a bag.</p><p>   "Oh, Alex," she said sadly, pulling him into a tight hug, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. "What happened?" </p><p>   "They-," he hiccuped, and she began to rub small circles on his back. "My parents kicked me out." </p><p>   Rose's heart nearly stopped. She wondered how a parent could ever do that to a child. She sighed, tucking her legs up on the couch.</p><p>   "Did you get into a fight?" She asked, and he shook his head. She kissed his forehead, hoping that it would do something to calm him. </p><p>   "Not really," he replied, beginning to cry harshly once again. It was all clearly too much for the boy to handle. "I-I came out and they yelled really, really loudly and told me they didn't want to see me again so I ran here." He said, before fear creeped it's way onto his face at what he had just said. </p><p>   "Alex," she said, setting his head in her hands and moving so they were making eye contact. "We love you, and that will never change. You have a home here with us for as long as you want. You're family." </p><p>   "Thank you," he whispered, and she hugged him once again. He used his sweatshirt sleeve to attempt to wipe his cheeks. "I'll be okay. I don't want to keep you up."</p><p>   "I was up anyway Mijo," she said, and a small smile graced his lips. "Now, come here and get some rest." </p><p>   She maneuvered so his head was resting on her lap and she pulled her hands through his hair protectively and lovingly.</p><p>   "I love you no matter what," she said. "It's all going to be okay." </p><p>   When Alex woke up, the sun was shining through the windows. He was still laying on Rose's lap, and she was looking out the window. He sat up, rolling his shoulders back slightly. She smiled at him, and he gave a small smile, remembering what had happened the previous night. </p><p>   "Good morning," she said.</p><p>   "'Morning. Sorry I kept you down here all night."</p><p>   "No apologizing. I don't mind," she said. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>   "Not great, but better," he replied with a shrug, and she smiled, nodding. </p><p>   "Come on, Ray's in the kitchen starting breakfast." </p><p>   The two stood up, walking towards the table. Alex sat down, and Ray set a glass of orange juice down in front of him, sitting down. He gave a kind smile, and Alex couldn't help but return the expression. He wondered if Rose had filled him in on more or less of the story. </p><p>   "Good morning, Alex," he said.</p><p>   "Good morning, sir," he replied politely. Ray gave him a quick look, making sure he wasn't physically hurt. </p><p>   "I just want you to know that you're safe here, no matter who you love or who loves you," Ray said, and Alex had to close his eyes so he wouldn't cry. </p><p>   "Thanks," he said softly, and Ray stood up, ruffling his hair fondly. Alex continued to slowly sip on the orange juice, and heard quick footsteps. He turned over to see Julie and Reggie carrying laundry baskets.</p><p>   "Morning mom, hi dad," Julie said. They walked into the kitchen, dropping their baskets at the sight of their friend. </p><p>   "Alex?" Reggie asked. The two immediately made their way towards the boy, sitting on opposite sides of him. He continued to anxiously tap his fingers on the table, looking down at the floor.</p><p>   "What's wrong? Practice doesn't start 'til later," Julie said. Alex was about to answer, when Rose hugged him from behind, setting her chin on his shoulder.</p><p>   "Alex is gonna be staying with us for a while," she said, and the two nodded understandingly.</p><p>   "I'm sorry, 'Lex," Reggie said, hugging his best friend. </p><p>   "Me too," Julie said. "Was it bad?"</p><p>   "Coulda been worse. I had somewhere to go to," he replied, allowing the two to practically crush him. </p><p>   "Okay," Julie said, setting her hands on his shoulders. She squinted, making eye contact with him before a bright smile lit up her face. "Tell ya what, we'll start practice a little late today and watch a movie or two before. We'll text the others. That includes Willie." </p><p>   "Okay," he said, and she smiled.</p><p>   "Okay."</p><p>   Soon enough, the living room was filled with multiple teenagers, Carlos, and the teenagers' bonus parents watching the latest Disney movie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment ideas and thoughts :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment what you would like to see and your thoughts on the story! And please check out my other stories! Have a wonderful day/night!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Alex and Willie sat on the couch in the music studio, awaiting the arrival of the rest of their friends after school.</p><p>   "You're cute," Willie said, and Alex scrunched his face up at the compliment, making the boy laugh. </p><p>   "You too," Alex said awkwardly, making Willie laugh. He leaned in to kiss him, Alex cupping Willie's cheek. They suddenly heard the door open and close.</p><p>   "I can't stand my cousin," Bobby said, kicking his shoes off and walking over to the couple, proceeding to sit on Alex's lap, wrap his arms around his waist, and kiss his friend's cheek. He then tossed his legs over Willie's lap obnoxiously. Alex rolled his eyes at the behavior.</p><p>   "I told you. You date one of us, you pretty much date all of us," Alex said, patting his friend's head. "What did Carrie do now?"</p><p>   "She doesn't know when to shut up. Blabbed about my grades to the whole family," he complained, before they noticed the doors opening once more. Luke walked in, carrying Julie on his back, with Flynn on Reggie's back following.</p><p>   "We won," Luke said, but Flynn shook her head, hopping off of Reggie. She didn't land gracefully.</p><p>   "No way," she said. "I simply do not lose." </p><p>   "Hi guys," the three boys on the couch said, and the four waved at them, not questioning the awkward positions they sat in. The thing about being in that friend group was that they got used to odd things happening often.</p><p>   "How was your day?" Bobby asked, and they all moved so they were sitting around the couch, ready to talk and complain about school. </p><p>   They talked for a while, before deciding it was time to start practice. Flynn grabbed a tambourine, Willie sat next to Alex, and Bobby taped one of the chords that Luke had tripped on upwards of fifteen times to the floor. The rest of the group moved to their instruments, setting up.</p><p>   "I don't like how this sounds," Reggie said, playing one of his chord progressions for the song they were mainly focused on. They fixed it as quickly as they could, moving on. </p><p>   "I've got a song idea!" Julie exclaimed, and everyone immediately knew it was time to leave the area so she and Luke could work their magic.</p><p>   The two sat at the piano bench, Luke's guitar and notebook near. This had become their second home. They loved the familiarity of writing with each other. It felt comfortable and safe.</p><p>   "How do you feel about this?" She asked, playing the black and white keys without hesitation. Luke nodded, before adding his own input. </p><p>   "I think I have a few lyric ideas that might work," he said, flipping through his book full of messy handwriting. He finally arrived at the page he wanted, circling some words in his black pen. Julie nodded, reading them over. </p><p>   "Perfect," she said, taking a purple pen and beginning to make her own adjustments. </p><p>   One of Luke's favorite things about his notebook was how soon it had become a group effort. It had different musical notes from the band, and ridiculously unrelated notes written as well. Random signatures and drawings painted the pages and cover of his notebook, and he knew that it was becoming full. He made a mental note to buy another one. </p><p>   Julie hit her fist against the top of the piano to the rhythm of the song, keeping time. Luke hummed along as she marked different places and notes. </p><p>   "I like writing with you," he said, and she smiled widely.</p><p>   "I like writing with you," she said. "It's the best part of my day."</p><p>   "Aww, Jules, you're gonna make me cry," he said jokingly, wiping a fake tear from his cheek. She giggled, and he leaned in to steal a quick kiss. She blushed, and he remembered how much he loved when she did that. </p><p>   "You're a dork," she said.</p><p>   "She said with love," he narrated, and they both laughed. </p><p>   "Okay, okay, we were working," she said, attempting to bring them back on track. He nodded, hoping to finish the song, before looking out the window, seeing that the sun was setting.</p><p>   "What time is it?" He asked, and she checked her phone.</p><p>   "Seven," she said. "We've been working for hours."</p><p>   "I didn't even realize."</p><p>   "I didn't either," she said. The two stood up, walking inside the Molina's house to see Ray and Alex watching a movie in the living room and Reggie, Carlos, and Rose washing dishes, discussing school. </p><p>   "Nice of you two to join us," Rose said, kissing Julie's cheek and Luke's forehead. She had to stand on her toes to reach. </p><p>   "We lost track of time," Julie said, embarrassed.</p><p>   "Sure," Alex and Ray said at the same time. </p><p>   "We did, we swear," Luke said, holding his arms up. Rose laughed.</p><p>   "We saved some food for you two," she said, handing them each a plate. Julie walked to the fridge, grabbing a thing of orange juice. </p><p>   "So, do we get a preview of this new song?" Reggie asked. </p><p>   "Yeah, you two were really focused," Alex said. Luke handed him the notebook, and Alex read the lyrics, smiling. "Nice."</p><p>   "My turn," Reggie said, and Alex tossed the book at him. Reggie caught it, reading the same page. "Nice," he repeated. </p><p>   "What did you expect?" Julie asked sarcastically, and the two laughed. </p><p>   "Alright, what's the plan for this weekend? This gig is pretty far," Rose said, and they all thought for a moment. </p><p>   "How are we all getting there?" Ray asked. Alex's face lit up. </p><p>   "I bet we can use Willie's van," he said, and they all smiled at his excitement. </p><p>   "I'm sure he won't mind," Rose said. </p><p>   Julie and the Phantoms had recently received news that they were going to play a gig about an hour and a half away, which wouldn't be a big deal if only the four in the band were going. But when you include their roadies and family, it got a bit tougher to arrange. But they would figure it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please bookmark, comment, and send kudos! Please comment ideas if you have any, and check out my other stories!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>